Poison Arms
by cumberlovin
Summary: A young woman wakes up in a run-down motel with no memory of the past 6 months. As she struggles to remember, she has to dive deep back into the world of secrets and lies. How far will she dare to go to protect and save the ones she loves?
1. Prologue

_I clutched at my forehead until my knuckles turned white. I kneeled on the worn rug, pulling at the matted strands of my hair. My fingernails digging into my scalp. The salted tears running down my skin._

_And then I did something I shouldn't've done._

_I looked in the mirror._

_White skin._

_Red eyes._

_Clear tears._

_And I saw something I hated._

_I saw a monster._

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I think this is a quick prequel to the prologue? Kind of a poem thing? I'm not really sure what this is, but I just need to clarify that this character is 100% human. I'm actually being very serious about this fanfic and drafting and drafting and drafting wherever I go, so I hope this one goes alright.**

**-Cumberlovin**


	2. Honey, I'm Already Dead

She gasped as she sat up awake. She ran calloused fingers through her long, blonde hair, trying to regain her breath.

She hauled herself from the bed she had lain on. She glanced around the room.

Peeling, mouldy wallpaper.

All utilities either damaged or very old.

And what the heck was stuck to the carpet?

She didn't want to know.

The motel room was bare apart from a couch, a bed and a stained coffee table.

She opened the closet to find a grimy mirror screwed to the inside of the cupboard door. She glanced down at her clothes; which consisted of a white tank top, black skinny jeans and a pair of thick socks, plus the standard underwear.

The girl made her way into the main living room and unzipped the _Nike_ duffel bag, which was sitting on a chair. Inside was fake ID's, passports and legal documents. Buried underneath was basic necessities and her prized flannel shirt and black combat boots. She yanked out both and continued her search.

She read over the documents, which named her Persephone Majors, American citizen. She nicknamed herself Sephy and just as she was about to replace the papers, a sticky note fluttered to the floor. She crouched down and picked up the note.

_I'm sorry, just get yourself as far away as possible._

_-T_

Sephy scrunched her face up in confusion. Somehow, this mysterious 'T' had dumped her in the middle of America, in a crappy hotel room.

She couldn't remember how she'd got here. The last thing she could remember was travelling to Washington D.C. on April 7th.

What was the date?

The documents had been issued on September 19th.

Holy shit.

That meant at least five months had passed.

Sephy sunk back against the wall and buried her head in the palms of her hands.

She couldn't have been gone for that long, there must've been a mistake. How could she have disappeared from the face of the Earth for five months?

She desperately tugged on the curtain rope and after a few tries, the blind opened. She pulled up the window and swung her legs over. She pushed herself over the edge and, with a squelch, landed in the garbage bin in the alleyway.

The bell in the corner jingled, as Sephy walked into the shop. She looked around the small corner shop and wandered over to the front desk. Her hands skimmed over a few newspapers before grabbing one that appealed. Her eyes flicked over to the date in the corner.

_Thursday October 7th 2014_

She let out a small gasp, but not sounds came out. Sephy repeatedly shook her head, trying to deny it.

It wasn't right.

It was wrong.

It was all a dream.

She dropped the newspaper on the floor and turned and ran. Her feet pounding against the concrete pavement, her heart in her throat.

She clenched her jaw and ran up the fire escape, then climbing through the window to her flat. Sitting down on the couch, she tucked her knees into her stomach, then unfurling them. She eventually managed to find a comfy position and laid out across the couch. She watched the ceiling light flickering on and off. It had managed to keep going after all these years, even on the brink of breaking, it kept pushing. Just like her, she realised. Sephy fell asleep all at once.

* * *

It might've been minutes, or maybe hours before Sephy finally stood up from the sofa with a groan. She did a quick few stretches and muttered something about 'comfy sofas' and 'standards'. She groggily opened the curtain to see a small parking lot. It was about half full and mostly contained pick-up trucks and old Land Rovers. There was the odd one or two cars that were obviously prized by the owners, who'd poured practically a whole bucket of polish on to the vehicle.

But then, hidden in the corner, she spotted a _67' Chevy Impala._

"Nice" she smiled.

Her pale hand rested on the window sill, as she looked out across the parking lot. Past the cars was the small shop she'd entered earlier and past that was a lining of trees.

The sun was setting in the distance, it had just turned seven o'clock and the town was peaceful.

Several hours had passed since Sephy had awoke and millions of questions had passed through her thoughts before she finally pushed them aside.

She decided she'd leave in the morning and sort things out from there.

The fridge and cupboards were both bare, so Sephy would have to wait until later tonight to get food.

Everything felt perfect for a few seconds, even in her tiny messed up world, everything felt okay for once.

Suddenly, Sephy felt a cold blade on her throat. She clenched her jaw and stood still.

"Such a pretty little girl. Too bad, isn't it? You always pick the sad souls. You're not getting away anytime soon, I'm going to send you back to hell where you belong." The female continued her threat with a cool, confident voice which sent shivers down Sephy's spine.

She gritted her teeth. "Don't you dare threaten me."

"Or what? You're going to kill me? Can't wait to watch you try. I think we both know who's going to end up dead tonight."

Sephy smirked.

"Honey, I'm already dead."

Sephy crushed her heel into the woman's toes, with a sickening crunch. And smashed her elbow into her throat, then taking the knife.

The woman persevered and threw a jab to Sephy's throat. She stumbled backwards clutching her neck.

"You could've tried a bit harder, I mean, the energy was so easy to detect. Could have been standing next to me. Let's see your eyes demon."

"What? What do you mean demon? And energy?"

The woman's eyes flickered with shock before replacing her poker face.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. The Winchesters are already on their way."

Sephy walked up to the woman, inches away.

"Listen, 'cause I'm only going to say it one more time: I am not a demon. I've been through a lot of shit and now you burst into my flat trying to kill me," Sephy whispered the deadly threat through her teeth "You've just about pissed me off and I'm tempted to kill you. I can do that very easily."

She took a few steps back.

The woman didn't seem fazed at all by her threat, and instead produced a gun and rapidly shot a bullet into Sephy's leg.

She screamed silently and Sephy clenched her jaw as she felt a fire burning in her shin.

She took the silver knife next to her and threw it, hitting the woman right in the stomach.

She collapsed on to her knees and screamed as she removed the knife. She gaped down at the blood spreading across her chest.

Sephy limped towards the woman and head-butted her. She collapsed on the floor, blood streaming down her face, then Sephy took her gun and fired three bullets into her limp body.

Sephy dropped the gun and ripped a part of the woman's clothing off and wrapped it around her shin. She tied it together and gritted her teeth as she went to lock the door.

She stuck her head around the door, checking to see if anybody had heard the fight. Two tall men came walking down the hallway.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Sephy locked the door behind her and jammed the chair underneath the handle. She pulled the duvet of the bed and draped it over the body. Soon enough, she'd set up the mattress against the door.

Muffled voices were heard through the door as she quickly packed her duffel bag.

The knife was tucked into the waistband of her jeans and the gun was held in her right hand.

She heard a bullet splinter the wood and looked over her shoulder to see the frail door rattling.

The door had almost fallen apart as Sephy started to zip up her bag. A tall man climbed through the remains and shoved the mattress over with his shoulder. Instinctly she held up the gun, barrel aimed at his head. He did the same and Sephy cocked the gun as a threat. Another man, taller and with longer hair, stood next to him.

Sephy could take both of them.

She glanced down at her leg, it was soaked in blood and she realised the extent of her injury.

She dropped the gun and kicked it over with her good foot. She held both her hands up in surrender.

The two men glanced over at each other and whispered harshly, occasionally looking over at her.

"Where is she?" The smaller grunted in a rough voice. Sephy pointed her left index finger over at the duvet in the corner.

The taller man walked over to the duvet and peeled back the covers, almost shuddering at the corpse.

"The Winchesters, right?" She kept a poker face with steely determination painted all over.

"Shapeshifter?" Now it was time for the taller one's introduction.

"I asked first, only fair since your friend came in here, waving her gun all over like crazy." Sephy motioned towards the body. Raising her eyebrows nonchalantly.

That had really pissed them off.

Before she knew it, the smaller Winchester was at her throat.

He swung his fist at her face, Sephy ducked out the way kneed him in the stomach before smashing his face on her good knee. He stumbled backwards before waving around the gun she'd taken from him.

"For fucks sake, seems like everyone's trying to kill me today," She muttered under her breath. The taller man kicked her in the shin and she screamed and collapsed onto her knees, she took out the knife and slashed it through the air fruitlessly. The man grabbed her wrist and snapped it and she fell onto the carpet.

A boot on her back held her down to the floor and a gun behind her cocked.

_"Christo."_ She flinched at the word and suddenly a barrel swung out of nowhere and she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you all so much for the support, thank you XManwathielX for the review, for hello03 for following and for Jess54325 and HellishFury for both favouriting and following, it's truly means a lot:)**

**I've written 1.6k words for this chapter as a bit of a thank you, I also hope that this chapter wasn't rushed and worked out all right, Chapter 3 is a bit of action but mostly character development and back story, so I cant wait to get started on that! I'm not that knowledgeable of the supernatural world so please forgive me for any mistakes**

**Thank you guys**

**-cumberlovin**


	3. You Better Build Up That Brick Wall

A/N:

Hey my lovely readers! Its been nearly two months since my ladt update and suffice to say my updating schedule has been disrupted severely. I have many excuses and schools being a real pain in the ass. I have one week's holiday next week so if I'm lucky, I can get chaoter 3 to you guys in a matter of days! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, they make my day:)

-cumberlovin

Sephy's eyes snapped awake and she strained against the harsh rope.

Her body screamed in pain, as she kept pulling against the restraints.

Two men entered the room, the same room as earlier.

She wasn't afraid of them, they would've killed her already if they wanted, so there was a reason she was alive.

She relaxed her body against the chair and sat up, staring the smaller one straight in the eye, not daring to break contact.

He turned away and whispered something to the taller man. He nodded in response and got up and walked out.

Now it was just him and her left in the motel room, now bloodstained, which had been reasonably clean only a while earlier.

A red symbol had been painted around her on the floor and all her limbs had been tied back to each part of the chair.

The man was now sporting the vicious black eye she'd given him earlier and she smirked thinking about it.

He approached the outer ring of the red paint and crossed his arms, she could feel his eyes burning holes into her.

His jacket and jeans were both flecked in blood and his eyes were heavy with bags.

"Who are you?"

Sephy looked down at her feet, by not saying anything she could buy herself time.

His knuckle collided with her jaw, the force almost knocking her off the chair, if it weren't for the rope.

She spat blood out in front of her and coughed a few times before staring out at the door, trying to ignore the throbbing in her cheek.

He grabbed her jaw, pushing down on the spot where he'd punched her and tilted her face to look at him. "I'm gonna give you one chance or I will force it out of you."

He let go and took a few steps back waiting for her answer.

She looked him in the eye and shrugged. "You tell me."

He pulled a knife from the waistband of his jeans and rolled it around in the palm of his hand. The light glinted off the metal, the teeth jagged and vicious. He walked around behind Sephy and crouched down so he could whisper right into her ear.

"You know, I really don't have time to be playing games." His warm breath sent shivers down her spine. "Not so confident now?" Sephy dared not speak, in fear of angering the man. "Maybe I can get you talking?" He drew the blade across her throat and produced a small trickle of blood running down her pale neck.

"Fuck off." Sephy stood her ground, despite her major disadvantage.

The man moved around in front of her. "Oh, look who's talking now. Someone's got a big mouth on them."

"Maybe if it wasn't for every single fucking person I've met today has tried to kill me, I wouldn't be in such a shitty mood." Sephy was glaring daggers at the man.

"I wonder why?" The sarcasm was practically dripping from the words and Sephy rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Look, I'm just a school teacher from a friggin' elementary school. Just let me go." Sephy tried to plead with the man in hope.

"Oh right, a school teacher. Yeah, 'cause a school teacher can shoot and fight like that."

The motel door, or what was left of it, opened and the taller man came back in. "Sorry Dean, Bobby called back." The other raised his eyebrows, as if to encourage him on. "Checks out. Teacher from Colorado, clean."

Dean slammed the knife down on the kitchen table. He walked closer to the other man. "Son of a bitch. She's not a friggin' teacher. How can a teacher shoot like that?"

"I don't know! We can get Cas down here if you-"

"Hey! I'm not having another fuckin' psycho come down here to carve me into a bloody turkey!" The men spun on their heels and looked at her and Dean replied back "No one asked for your opinion, so keep your damn pie hole shut!"

"Dean." The tall one raised his eyebrows and silenced the smaller one up. "Look, I'm sorry for getting you into this mess. We're gonna clean it up and get you to a hospital, okay?" He pulled a case from his pocket and opened it up. A FBI ID.

"Im Agent Plant and this," He gestured to Dean leaning against the doorway. "Is Agent Bonham. We're special agents from the FBI. We are investigating a case and one of our colleagues tipped us off in the wrong direction."

Sephy took a big sigh and closed her eyes for a second. "So, since when did the FBI let their agents become members of Zep? And I do remember that lady mentioning 'The Winchesters', so either you guys are lying or I'm just going crazy."

He just laughed "We're not lying, we're just very mistaken. I promise you we're gonna get you somewhere safe in a minute."

He smiled kindly at Sephy and crouched down to untie the ropes on her legs. At that moment she swung her arms from behind her. She brought his forehead cracking down on her knee and wriggled out the ropes. She jumped over him. Dodging a punch from Dean she sent a roundhouse kick to his stomach winding him.

She picked up the knife and held her arm back. She gathered momentum and swung the blade right towards Dean's heart.

But a firm grasp on her forearm stopped her, before she could give the fatal blow.

"Stop" The gravelly voice boomed around the room and Sephy stood stock still. The man rose above her and his height was frightening, towering over her mere 5'6" frame.

He ripped the knife from her grasp and dropped it in front of him.

"Dean, Sam. Do not harm this girl, she is of import." He glanced at both men, then turned to the girl in front of him. "My name is Castiel, I am an Angel of the Lord. These two men will protect you from the people pursuing you. They mean you no harom." Castiel let go of her trembling arm and stepped back. He disappeared, as the huge noise of wings sounded everywhere.

"Holy shit." She rubbed her eyes, "I'm definitely going crazy, aren't I?" Sam, the taller man, nodded to Dean and took her arm, guiding her out of the room. Dean grabbed all the bags and swiftly followed the pair. They hurried out of the motel and piled into the parking lot silently.

"Ah, so this beauty is yours, I guess." Sephy smiled.

"Thanks," Dean smirked at the comment. He opened the back door and Sam helped Sephy in. He chucked the bags in the trunk and the two brothers climbed in the front

"Any chance you're telling me where we're going?" Sephy asked.

Dean chuckled as he handcuffed her to the seat, "No chance."


	4. I'm A Special Case

AN: Hello everyone! I tried updating the yesterday i think but some weird code thing happened :( but the chapter is here, so i hope you guys enjoy

The Impala rumbled along the highway, the engine humming throughout the car. It was midnight now and Sephy was close to drifting off. Dean pulled the car into a sudden left and gradually made its way across the bumpy gravel. A sign ahead read 'Singer Auto Salvage' and Sephy was internally fearful. Her anticipation for the forthcoming scenario was rising. Dean pulled alongside a two storey house lying by itself, in the middle of the scrapyard.

Dean approached the car door to the left of Sephy and opened it up. "Rise and shine princess." He grunted and uncuffed both her hands before escorting Sephy to the front door. He tossed Sam the keys, who grabbed both their bags before locking up the Impala.

Dean knocked on the front door "Hey Bobby, it's us." An old man, in his 50's, opened the front door and allowed Dean, Sephy and Sam in. Dean still kept his grip tight and was alert in Sephy's presence, almost always never taking his eyes off her.

"Hey boys, take her downstairs, if you want. Then you better get your asses back up here for some explaining."

Dean and Sam led Sephy down into a dark basement.

"For like, the third time already, can you fix up my leg yet? I swear it's gonna fall off."

They both glanced down at the bullet wound in her shin, which they'd both forgotten about that.

Sam glanced at her "How the fuck are you still even walking?" Sephy raised her eyebrows and raised her hand above her head. "My pain tolerance is up there."

Dean stayed silent and manouvered open the heavy door. Sam took her in and strapped her down to the mattress.

"Can't you fucking let me sit on the bunks with a bit of dignity?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Not anytime soon sweetheart." Replied Dean leaning against the threshold.

Sam sat down next to her and started searching her pockets. "We're not leaving you with any advantage this time."

"I can't be bothered to escape, so I'm just gonna sleep 'kay?"

Neither boys replied and Sam removed the penknife from her sleeve and the flipknife from her boots.

"Bye boys." Sephy called out from her rather uncomfortable posistion.

Dean and Sam left the panic room without saying a word.

"Sons of bitches.." Sephy muttered to herself, before closing her eyes.

x

Bobby was waiting in the kitchen with three beers. "Nice to see you back boys, mind telling me what's up with your school teacher?" Bobby requested, rather than asked and passed the beers around.

The three leaned against the sides of the kitchen and sipped their beers. "Cas came down and told us that 'Miss Elementary' had something to do with The Man Upstairs." Dean explained to Bobby.

"So how'd you get those bruises? A bar fight or something?" Both brothers looked down towards their drinks.

"Wait, you're telling me that that girl downstairs, who's been shot, gave you all that?!" Dean and Sam grunted in reply.

Bobby laughed and took another drink from his beer.

Sam tried to explain the story. "See, we knocked her out. I said Christo and she, uh, twitched, you know? So we tied her up in a Devil's Trap and waited for her to wake up."

Dean continued, "Holy water, salt, silver, we tried the whole nine while she was out and we got nothing. She's human, as far as we know, but it's just friggin' weird."

"Yeah well, when is it not?" Sam said with a hint of sarcasm.

"She was gonna gank me and Cas beamed down and stopped her. I don't know, she must of cut the ropes and then she had a swing at Sam. But all her documents and stuff ain't fake."

"Well, do you have them with you?" Bobby asked.

"Erm, yeah." Dean reached in his jacket and pulled out a few pages of paper.

Bobby took them and looked over them.

He sighed and looked at both the boys "I really don't know what to tell ya. There's all the right papers in here, but the four different ID's in here? Somethings definitely up. You boys should go talk to Persephone or Madeleine or whatever the heck her name is."

"Sure thing Bobby, keep the pie warm will ya?" Dean smirked and Bobby rolled his eyes. Dean followed Sam down the stairs into the panic room.

Sephy was still strapped down, but she was sleeping. Her eyes were closed and her chest moved up and down in a rhythm.

"Man, demons don't sleep." Sam pointed out.

"I know." Dean replied and walked over to her. He crouched down next to her ear and inhaled loudly.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Dean shouted in her ear.

Sephy gasped and jolted up from the restraints, her eyes wide in fear. "Don't touch me! Please, no, no, I'm begging you, please!"

"Dean, what the hell did you do?!" Sam asked angrily while walking to her side and trying to pin Sephy down. She was screaming and clawing away from Sam. Dean tried to help Sam, but he just glared at Dean, who then retreated to the desk in the corner.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you! Calm down, calm down. Shh, shh it's okay, it's okay." Sam tried to soothe the screaming girl and after a few minutes her wild screams had become silent sobs. He unbuckled her from the bed and hugged her, trying to quiet her down.

"Dean, can you get some water?" Sam's request was voiced more like an order and he marched upstairs.

She hit out at Sam, desperately trying to escape his strong grasp. Her eyes were filled black dots and her throat started to close up. She could hear nothing apart from her vicious shouts. Sam's voice started to get louder and was bringing her back to reality. "Breathe, Sephy, calm down. It's okay, just breathe." He embraced her and she sobbed into his shoulder. She eventually quietened down and Sam held her shoulders gently, searching her eyes for anymore distress.

Sephy tried to dry her eyes with the cuffs of her flannel shirt looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry, guess you probably don't want to be dealing with me, huh?"

"No, it's okay. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Can we not, please?"

"Sure."

Sam understood and helped her upstairs. Dean and Bobby followed Sam and Sephy into the living room with the glass of water. Sephy sat down on the couch and let them eye her up. Sam passed the water to her from Dean.

She drummed her fingertips on the glass and started thinking about Castiel. He called himself an angel of the Lord, but it was almost believable, since the lady (Maira, was it?) had called her a demon. The symbol Sephy had sat in, looked quite mythological and 'Christo'? That was the latin word for Christ. She thanked her education for giving her the odd latin lesson and partly wished she'd taken a bigger interest.

"So, what was your little show downstairs about?" Dean harshly questioned.

"A while ago some people hurt me quite badly." Sephy looked at Dean. Her eyes were bloodshot and red, her face deathly pale.

"And?"

"And what?"

"And how come you can swing a few like that?"

"I'll die if I tell you, I can't." Sephy shook her head.

"I'll think we'll take that risk, thanks."

"Can't you get Castiel to explain or something?" She asked. Sephy really didn't want to relive those memories.

The older man, Bobby, intervened. "He isn't hear right now and we'd prefer to hear it from the horses mouth."

"I don't think you wanna hear it." She glanced around at the three stone-faced men sitting around her.

"Oh, believe me sweetheart, we do." Dean stared at Sephy, who stared back just as fierce.

Suddenly, Castiel appeared. He stood next to Sephy and looked at the four of them around the room.

"I need Persephone."

"Come on, Cas-" Dean was interupted as Castiel and Sephy disappeared into thin air.

x

Sephy staggered a little, as she suddenly landed in a pale room. She crossed over to a chair and sat down.

"So…?" Sephy glanced at the angel.

"Persephone; Sam and Dean will not hurt you-"

"How can you fucking say that?! I don't trust them, as far as I can throw. They tied me up in a fucking chair and beat me bloody. God knows what they would've done if I didn't have my blade! And don't give me the fucking speech about how they're 'testing the boundaries' and how they don't trust me either! Just spit some of your angel power and wake me up from this god-damn nightmare!" Sephy stood and ranted at Castiel, holding her finger an inch away from his face.

Castiel took a few steps back. "I know you're angry, you have every right to be-"

"I don't wanna hear it. Fix my leg and send me back." Sephy grumbled, not in the best of moods.

Castiel confidently approached the girl and, once again, towered over her. He angrily hissed at her, words laced with threats. "How can you say that? You were rescued from the men who were surely going to kill you? You think you don't deserve that? You want to go and die? Fine. But Sam and Dean are your last and only option, so if I were you, I'd try and get on their good side."

"You're right. I don't deserve to be saved. I can't fix this. But I'm gonna, sure as hell, try, because you know what? Too many good people have died and I'm not gonna stand here and let that happen any more."

"You will die."

"I know."

"They can help."

"They can't help me.

I'm a special case."

hj


End file.
